Christmas Anniversary
by mmonroe
Summary: My first one shot, a little story of Fleur and Hermione's special Christmas Anniversary. must be at least 15 to enjoy


Christmas Anniversary

By mmonroe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in any of JK's fantastic books…although I wish I did.

A/N: Hey everyone and Happy Holidays to all! I'm finally on Christmas break and am so glad I can finally relax now. Well, during one of my breaks inspiration hit me and my pen started flying and this was the end result, I hope you all like it and have a great Christmas!! Oh and review review review!!!

It was the Christmas season and, typical to the time, every person imaginable hustled and bustled throughout every shop and boutique hoping to find the perfect gift for that special someone in their lives. Among these people were two women by the names of Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger. Not unlike the rest, each searched frantically around for the right gifts for their families, friends, and, most importantly, each other.

Unknown to mostly everyone except for close friends and relatives, Fleur and Hermione were celebrating their three year anniversary this Christmas Eve which was a mere two days away. Because of this special event, however, one of the women was planning on doing something special this year to surprise the other.

After a tedious day of shopping, both witches retreated back to the house they rented together to prepare for the Christmas Eve party that they would be hosting.

Christmas Eve

Fleur gently wrapped her arms around her lover's waist from behind as Hermione set the table for the upcoming party, smiling as she felt herself be pulled back into the blonde's strong embrace. She tilted her head upwards to meet Fleur's loving gaze. Those silvery blue eyes that she adored seemed to be whispering of the love they deeply felt and shared for one another. She couldn't help but set down the plates she had been holding to face Fleur, lifting up her arms to encircle the taller woman's neck. She leaned up slowly as she felt their lips collide in a soft and tender kiss as Fleur held her tighter, pressing Hermione's body against her own. The kiss broke sweetly as Hermione took a breath, smiling, and brushed her nose against Fleur's in a playful manner.

"How did I ever get so lucky as to have you as mine?" she whispered as she placed another soft kiss on her lips. Fleur let out a chuckle as she pressed her forehead onto the younger woman's.

"All you 'ave to do is never 'shange, mon amour. I love you just 'ze way you are," Fleur replied with a smile, leaning down to once again meet Hermione's lips with her own. After a few moments Hermione broke the kiss, resting her head on the other girl's chest, and held her close.

"These have been the most incredible three years of my life. You have no idea how happy you make me feel, Fleur. Thank you," the brunette said, once again looking up toward her blonde companion. Upon hearing this, Fleur pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.

"And you 'ave no idea 'ow 'appy you make me, 'Ermione. Merci," Fleur whispered after the kiss ended.

Just then the door bell rang, causing Hermione to jump. She had been so captivated in the moment that she had forgotten that they were expecting guests. Even now, three years later, Fleur's gaze still had the power to literally paralyze her senses, and make her forget all else except for themselves. Whether this was due to Fleur's veela heritage, or just their impenetrable love for one another, Hermione guessed she would never fully know; although, she had a hunch it was just the second choice, though, when Fleur did use her charm, it was inescapable. Not that it truly mattered, she was happy with the way their relationship was.

As they opened the door, in popped the figures of the newly weds Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom appeared, all dressed similarly to carolers. Immediately, Hermione rushed up to greet them, followed y Fleur.

"I'm so glad you all could make it," Hermione greeted as she gave a hug to each of them. Fleur likewise followed, hugging each, and laughed when Ron turned a color similar to maroon after his turn.

"We're glad you guys invited us over, 'Mione. We haven't really had a chance to get together like we use to, eh?" Harry said. The whole company nodded simultaneously. Lookin around it was obvious to see the reasons why everyone was so busy.

In the recent years after Voldemort's downfall, Harry and Ginny had gotten back together, and it had been no surprise when they announced their engagement to one another. Neville had become a herbologist and had finally gathered up enough courage to ask Luna out to which she accepted to his surprise. Ron had dated here and there, but hadn't found a steady relationship yet. The biggest surprise to everyone, however, was when Fleur, after a nasty breakup with Bill, and Hermione had started to see each other romantically. They had tried to hide it at first, or at least Hermione had, but after one incident in which Ron had wlked in on them snogging in one of the closets in the Black Manor, they had readily admitted to their relationship.

After settling down from dinner, the group made their way to the living room to admire the twelve foot Christmas tree which had been decorated with ornate figures of angels, tassle, and shimmering glass ornaments. As they all came together in the center of the room, Fleur made a motion to gain everyone's attention, grasping Hermione's hand as the younger girl gave her a curious look.

"Everyone, I would like to say a little some'zing if you all don't mind?" Fleur said, giving Hermione a reassuring look, and, having everyone's attention and approval, continued. "As some of you might know, tonight 'Ermione and I celebrate our 'zree year anniversary, and I would like to 'ave all of you as witnesses to what I am about to say."

With that Fleur set down the glass of wine she had been holding and turned to face Hermione, placing her free hand on the brunette's cheek. Both women smiled simultaneously, looking into each others' eyes with such intensity and tenderness it was almost unbearable.

"'Ermione, I love you wi'z everything I am. I breathe because of you. I live because of you. And I don't know 'ow my life would be wi'zout you; and nei'zer do I want to dwell on such 'zoughts. 'Zese past years 'ave been 'ze best I 'ave lived, and I am so blessed to call you mine," Fleur said, squeezing Hermione's hand gently. The other girl looked as if she was about to cry, her smile growing wider with every word. "And, 'Ermione Granger, I would like to ask you if I may call you mine forever?"

After her speech Fleur knelt down on one knee, produced a small box from her pocket, and opened it, revealing an engagement ring made of white gold with a large diamond in the center with two smaller diamonds on either side. Hermione put a hand over her mouth as her eyes went wide. Fleur took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. The younger witch began to nod her head vigorously, a tear escaping down her cheek as she looked into Fleur's eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hermione shouted as she practically jumped on Fleur, wrapping her arms around her neck, smiling widely. Fleur's smile matched her lover's as she leaned down to deliver a breathtaking kiss. Their lips met in a passionate dance, soft lips brushing and sucking at each other. Fleur licked hungrily at Hermione's lips, quickly gaining entrance as their tongues welcomed each other with added zeal. Before any further action was taken, however, the women were interrupted by a forced cough. They broke out of their daze to find Harry, Luna, and Neville all smiling happily at them. Ginny, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically at Ron who had turned a deep shade of magenta and sat with his face to the floor, holding his nose. Upon seeing him, the whole company started laughing. After a moment, Harry got up, followed by Ginny, Luna, Neville, and lastly Ron, who all hugged and congratulated the couple on their engagement.

The rest of the night went by quickly, and, after a reminiscing of their school days, the gang departed, leaving an exuberant Hermione and Fleur alone once again. Smiling widely, Hermione rushed up to Fleur and kissed her deeply. Fleur, a little taken back at first by the sudden kiss, relaxed into it, letting her arms snake their way around Hermione's waist, pressing the younger witch against herself. Slowly the kiss became deeper as Hermione sucked Fleur's bottom lips, giving her tongue entrance to tangle with Fleur's. The older witch's hand found it's way to caressing the brunette's thighs and tight ass. Hermione lightly moaned within the kiss and her hips up against Fleur's. As the heat increased between them, one of Fleur's hands made its way inder the hem of her shirt, coming in contact with warm, soft skin. A skilled hand began to trace the curves of the younger woman's back, quickly undoing her bra, down over her ribs, and lightly along the gentle curves of her stomach.

Fleur began to hear Hermione pant slightly as her long fingers reached her breasts, her thumb gently rubbing and rolling an erect nipple. In response, Hermione wrapped a leg around Fleur's waist, moving with the blonde rhythmically against each other. Hermione ran her hand through Fleur's hair, pulling her closer as she felt the other woman begin to administer kisses, bites, and licks along her neck and collar.

"Please," Hermione whispered as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes. Fleur came back up to gently kiss Hermione.

"Je'taime," Fleur whispered, panting lightly, as she kissed Hermione again, pulling their bodies closer.

"I love you too, Fleur, more than anything," Hermione smiled widely. Before they had the chance to go any further, however, the door burst open to reveal Ron.

"Blimey, sorry guys, I forgot my…," Ron stopped in mid sentence as he realized the situation that he had interrupted. For a moment he stood there in shock as Fleur and Hermione looked back at him with equal astonishment. Suddenly he looked down, once again turning a deep shade of magenta, and grabbed at a scarf he obviously forgotten on his way out and headed out the door, muttering a quick, "It was great seeing you again and Happy Christmas."

Fleur and Hermione stood there for a second, still in mild shock, until Fleur broke the silence.

"Why is it always 'im 'zat catches us when we're, 'ow would you put it, snogging?" Fleur smiled at Hermione. The younger witch giggled and turned to Fleur.

"I don't know. Maybe I should ask," Hermione laughed, pulling Fleur into kiss.

"Non, don't or else you might give 'im ano'zer nose bleed," Fleur chuckled as she kissed Hermione back. "Now, why don't we go continue what we were doing in our bedroom?"

"A wonderful idea," Hermione whispered. She let out a small yelp as Fleur picked her up bridal style and carried her off to their room to further enjoy the night and Christmas morning.

Fin

A/N: hey! So how'd you like it? Was it too mushy? Sorry, im a romantic and lover at heart so yeah, I tend to be that way. I want to say thanx to all my readers and reviewers out there. Love you all and have a merry/happy Christmas!!!


End file.
